


Things I Didn't Want You to Know

by eafay70



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - No Girlfriends/No Wives, M/M, Mpreg, Truth Spells, Vomiting, background Carey Price/P. K. Subban, but neither one actually appears
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-26
Updated: 2019-04-26
Packaged: 2020-01-05 20:32:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18373568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eafay70/pseuds/eafay70
Summary: Ryan is pregnant and finds himself reluctant to tell Tomas. A truth spell forces the matter.





	Things I Didn't Want You to Know

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is for two VGK Monthly prompts for April 2019:  
> -trope of the month (mpreg)  
> -plot prompt (a character is hit with a truth spell or otherwise compelled to tell the truth)
> 
> I was originally planning to make this fic mpreg without alpha/beta/omega dynamics, but the scent stuff snuck in there, so I changed the plan. I'm happy with how it turned out!
> 
> The vomiting tag is due to a scene in which Ryan pukes, in addition to mentions of other instances thereof. It isn't described in detail.

Ryan didn't really want to get up and go to practice today. However, he knew that it was the only way he'd get to see Tomas, whose scent was quickly fading from the extra pillow on Ryan's bed. And so, with a loud sigh of reluctance, Ryan got out of bed and started getting ready for the day.

If he was being completely honest with himself, Ryan hadn't quite been himself as of late. He figured that missing Tomas was just his omega biology assigning too much significance to the alpha with whom he'd shared his most recent heat, but that didn't explain the nausea and vomitting that had been bothering him for the past week or so. And it certainly didn't explain the handful of times he'd almost tripped over his own feet during that time. Ryan was able to practice and play without any trouble, so he figured he could wait until the All-Star break in two weeks to see the team doctor.

It appeared that Ryan's body didn't get the memo. Despite feeling perfectly normal while driving to practice, he had to rush to the bathroom and vomit within moments of entering the building. Afterwards, he sat on the floor for a few minutes, taking some deep breaths as he assessed how he was feeling. As far as he could tell, he'd be able to get through today's practice; there wasn't a game that night, so there would be time to see the team doctor this afternoon if he still felt bad. With the plan of action decided, Ryan stood up and left the stall.

Malcolm was standing next to the sinks. "You okay, man? You were in there for about five minutes after you flushed."

"Just something I ate." Ryan slowly walked over to the sink, almost falling over when he reached for the faucet too soon.

"Whoa..." Malcolm caught him and helped him stand normally as he washed his hands. "I don't mean to pry, but if this keeps up, you should see the doctor sooner rather than later. PK waited a long time to get checked out, and he wound up not gaining enough weight for the baby. Pricey felt bad about it for a long time because his injury was part of why PK waited."

"Wait, what?!" He slammed his hands on the side of the sink. "You're saying I might be pregnant?"

"Vomiting is a classic symptom," Malcolm pointed out, his tone gentle. "And balance issues are really common for male omegas."

"What was wrong with your...nephew or niece?"

"Niece. She was very underweight despite being born on time. PK essentially didn't switch from 'athlete mode' to 'expectant father mode' fast enough."

"Oh." Ryan closed his eyes. "Were they together? Like, mated and married?"

"They were mated and engaged, but hadn't set a date yet. Once they knew the due date, they scheduled the wedding for three months after that. She was at a healthy weight by then." Malcolm paused. "You're not mated."

"Correct."

"The alpha is -"

"Correct."

"You should probably tell him."

"Correct." He opened his eyes and groaned. "I'll get checked out first, see what my options are. That way I can tell him everything at once."

"Sounds like a plan." Malcolm clapped him lightly on the back. "If he doesn't treat you right, let me know and I'll punch him - as your friend, not as an alpha. And if you want to talk to PK, let me know and I'll give you his number. Now that everything's okay with his little princess, he doesn't mind talking about his experiences."

"I'll keep that in mind." Ryan took a tentative step away from the sink. "I'm going to see what the doctor needs to run a test. Might as well get it over with."

**

The team doctor took a urine sample and a blood sample, promising to have the results by the end of practice. When Ryan returned to her office at that time, he sighed at the look on her face. "It's positive, isn't it?"

"It is," she said. "You'll have to cut back on the fights. And you'll have to stop playing altogether in a few months."

Ryan groaned.

"I knew you'd say that." The doctor turned to the paperwork. "Do you have a partner?"

"I..."

"Just so I can monitor your hormone levels more accurately - the baselines are different when you're mated."

"I'm not," Ryan admitted. "I know who the alpha is, if that matters."

"If everything goes smoothly, it shouldn't." The doctor looked up and handed him a small book. "Keep a record of your symptoms in here and bring it with you to your next appointment, which I'd like to be in about two weeks, unless you're traveling for the break."

"I'm not." Ryan felt like he was in a daze as he walked to the reception desk, scheduled the appointment for two weeks from that day, and drove home. He had to tell his family, the coach, the trainers, and his teammates - including the alpha, who hadn't been around a lot as of late. How was he supposed to do that?

**

The following day featured an afternoon game against a team not known for physicality, meaning there was no need for Ryan - or any of the other Knights - to drop the gloves. In fact, Ryan had a pretty good game with two assists and a fair amount of ice time. This probably explained why an opposing fan started yelling at him during a television time-out in the third period. Ryan couldn't understand the words, but he recognized the hand gestures as casting a spell and skated away quickly.

Ryan didn't realize he hadn't skated away fast enough until he had to do media after the win. "I thought about going somewhere for the break," he said in response to a reporter's question. "But I couldn't decide where I wanted to go, so I found a list of things to do in Vegas, crossed off what I've already done, and will spend the break finishing the list." He frowned as his words hit him - that was supposed to be a secret!

Flower called him out on it once the reporters left, fortunately without any further issues. "You told us you were going to visit your folks!"

"That was the plan at first, but then their plans changed, and by then I didn't feel like going anywhere, which I knew you guys would tease me for," Ryan sighed. "I guess it's better than I don't have plans to fly that far anyway."

"Did you mean to say that just now?" Malcolm asked.

"No," Ryan answered, starting to panic. "That fan must have cast the spell after all."

"Try to tell a lie," Flower said.

"I play hockey." Ryan shook his head. "I meant to say 'soccer' instead."

"A truth spell." Flower sat down next to him and examined his hands. "It should wear off by tomorrow morning. If you'd gotten an injury, I'd say it'd last longer, but -"

"What about pregnancy?" Ryan asked. "I just found out that I'm pregnant with Tomas' baby, not that I want to tell him because we're not mated or anything."

There was a loud curse in Czech. Ryan looked up to see Tomas leaving the locker room. Everyone stared in shock as the door slammed behind him.

"What did you just say?" Flower asked slowly.

"I'm pregnant with his baby, but I don't want to tell him." He groaned. "But now the spell's ruined that plan."

"It wasn't a very good plan," Malcolm pointed out. "What were you going to do when you started showing?"

"Panic, like I'm doing right now." He sat down, hoping he wouldn't cry. "I'm so stupid. He won't want anything to do with me now, not that he wanted all that much to begin with."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Flower asked.

"I've been in love with him for a really long time, but we're just friends with benefits." He blinked a few times, vaguely aware of some of his teammates leaving the room. "We spent my heat together, but he's stayed over just a handful of times since then. I can barely smell him in my bedroom."

"Oh, Ryan..." Flower pulled him into a hug. "It's awful for omegas like us when the scent of the alpha we love starts to fade." He paused. "But why are you so sure he doesn't share your feelings?"

"Because it wouldn't make sense." Ryan screwed his eyes shut. "He's so out of my league. He only comes to me when he's desperate."

"You really think so little of yourself?"

Ryan didn't dare look up, even though he could hear Flower and the rest of the team leaving.

"We've hooked up every week since your heat, even if it was most recently on the road instead of at home." Tomas' familiar scent grew stronger, and his familiar hand rested on Ryan's shoulder. "If I'm so out of your league, then why am I desperate so often?"

He shrugged, not trusting himself to speak without crying.

"Oh, sweetheart..." Tomas pulled him into a hug. "I was going to ask you to spend the break with me as my boyfriend. This doesn't change that, I promise."

Ryan gave up on keeping himself from crying.

"I'm so sorry, baby...I should have spoken up as soon as I realized my feelings...I love you so much, and I love the little one already."

"I..." Ryan gulped nervously. "I love you, too. I'm sorry."

"You have nothing to be sorry for."

Ryan opened his eyes. "You look...protective."

Tomas laughed softly. "It's that and possessive. My scent isn't as strong on you as I want it to be."

"Oh." Ryan felt himself starting to blush.

"Let me come over?" Tomas rested their heads together. "I want to make sure you have everything you need for the pregnancy."

"Okay." Ryan finally managed a small smile. "You should move in."

"I can do that." He was smiling, too.

They drove to Ryan's place in a comfortable silence. As soon as they were inside, Tomas pulled him into a hug and kissed him passionately. "You're going to have my baby," he growled.

"You sound like like you want to shove me against the door and fuck me," Ryan laughed.

"I do, but the shoving part is probably a bad idea."

"I guess so," Ryan sighed. "Take me to bed instead?"

"Of course."

**

Ryan woke up to kisses on his neck. He sighed happily. "Good morning, Tomas."

"Good morning, Ryan." He rested a hand on Ryan's stomach. "Good morning, baby."

"I don't think the baby can hear you yet," Ryan chuckled.

"I know. When do you see the doctor again?"

"In two weeks." Ryan turned around so he was facing Tomas. "The doctor asked if I had a partner because that can affect hormone levels. I said no, but I'll have to update that next time."

"I'll make sure you do so." Tomas kissed him quickly. "Is the spell gone?"

"I don't know." Ryan quickly thought of something to say: "I speak fluent Czech."

Tomas burst out laughing, as did Ryan. The spell had clearly worn off, so things were back to normal...well, a new normal, but it was a good new normal.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!! :D Feedback is always appreciated!!


End file.
